You're All I Need to Get By
by sugary sweet and sour
Summary: PostFinale  Logan is supposed to get married tomorrow, but Colin and Finn think it's a mistake. Logan hops on a plane to New York, will he be able to win Rory back? Rating will go up in later chapters.


You're All I Need to Get By

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls or it's characters, just those created in my imagination.

**A/N: **Hey guys, so this idea came to me while I was in the shower. Don't ask, I have no clue why or how. This is my first Rogan, so we'll see how it goes. If you guys have read any of my other stories you know that I am horrible about updating. I will try and update this more often. Key word being try. I love reviews even if it's just to say you like the story, no flames please, just constructive criticism. Now, on with the story.

**Chapter One**

The church was buzzing with activity as everyone prepared for the ceremony the following day. Colin and Finn walked toward their friend thinking the same thing: their best friend was making a big mistake. They made their way towards Logan who was sitting in the front row of pews lost in thought staring at the alter. Logan turned when he heard their footsteps and stood up to great them.

"Hey guys, you're early. I was expecting you to be at least half an hour late." Logan said, giving each of them a hug.

"Well Mate, if this tosser hadn't dragged me out of bed we would've been." Finn pointed at Colin smiling, wondering which of them would be first to confront the blonde.

Colin was the one to take the plunge; he half smiled at his friend running his hand through his hair. "So, uh, Logan. Are you sure about this man?"

Logan's lips tightened into a straight line. "It's the day before my wedding Colin, why the hell are you asking me this now?"

Colin looked to Finn, "We just wanted to make sure mate, I mean after everything with Reporter Girl…"

Logan's eyes flashed as Finn brought up a name he hadn't heard in over a year. Logan scoffed at his friends in disbelief, "Are you guys seriously bringing this up? That ended a long time ago. I got over it, it's about time you guys did too."

Colin looked into Logan's eyes pleading with his best friend to understand that they were just looking out for him. "Did you really get over it Logan?"

"You guys are unbelievable! It's been over a year with zero contact, is that not a clear enough message for you guys?!"

Colin and Finn glanced at each other in utter confusion. "Mate, a year without contact? You saw her six months ago."

"What the hell are you talking about Finn? I haven't seen Rory since her graduation." Logan had no clue what his friends were playing at, but he was losing his patience quickly.

They both swore under their breath. "You might want to talk to Elizabeth, Logan." Colin said shaking his head.

"Again, would you guys like to tell me what the hell you're talking about?" His voice rising with each word.

"Rory stopped by your apartment four months ago."

FLASHBACK

_Four Months Ago_

She stood staring at the gold numbers on the door in front of her, taking a deep breath she raised her hand, her knuckles grazed the wood of the door. She dropped her hands to her sides and turned around taking a few steps in the direction of the stairs. Spinning back around she marched towards the door with determination and knocked.

"Just a minute!" a female voice from inside replied. Her throat began to tighten making it harder for her to breathe; she remained frozen in front of the door awaiting the inevitable. The door swung open to reveal a woman with chestnut hair and green eyes about two inches taller than her, she was wearing a pair of boxers she recognized to be Logan's and a tank top. "Can I help you?"

"Um… I… uh," she shook her head hoping it would knock some sense into her head. "I was hoping to talk to Logan." She finally got out, her voice scratchy.

"You're Rory," the woman said. It was a statement not a question.

"Um… Yes, I am." She couldn't look this woman in the eyes, this woman who was wearing Logan's boxers and who was…. She saw a glimmer of light and her eyes were attracted to the woman's hands. Her eyes widened as she noticed the diamond ring on the woman's left hand.

"Logan's happy, Rory. We're happy. You have no right to come here and ruin that for him." The woman replied with a look of determination in her eyes. She looked away from her ashamed, she really didn't have a right ruining Logan's happiness.

"You're right," she sighed. "I'm sorry for having bothered you." And she walked away, because he deserved to be happy; even if it was with someone other than her.

FLASHBACK

As if she could almost sense that she was the topic of discussion, the click of heels echoed in the church. All three men turned to watch the green-eyed woman approach.

"Elizabeth, did anyone come by my apartment to see me four months ago?" Logan asked, barely able to harness his anger. Elizabeth had the gall to look miffed.

"You mean that girl whose picture used to be in your wallet?"

"Why didn't you tell me she stopped by?" Logan yelled.

"It was the night you proposed Logan! I wasn't going to let that stupid girl you dated in college get in the way of our future. She just hung around like a lovesick puppy. So, I did what I had to."

"What do you mean you did what you had to?"

"I told her to stay away from us."

"Jesus, Elizabeth!" Logan could barely contain his rage when he realized that something just didn't add up. "What do you mean she hung around? Was that not the first time you saw her?"

FLASHBACK

_Ten months ago_

She was sitting in a rental car outside his apartment building simply staring at it, from the look on her face you would think it was haunted, and to her it was haunted. It was dark outside, but the lights from the building lit the sidewalk. She noticed a couple in the distance walking in her direction. She had just barely glanced at them, but when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair she realized the man to be Logan. He was walking with his hands shoved in his pockets and the woman walking next to him laughed at something he'd said. She fell into a sort of trance just watching them, paying attention to their every movement. Then to her utter horror, all of a sudden he had the woman pressed up against the side of the building. It was like a horrible accident in slow motion and she just couldn't look away. After what seemed to be eternity the couple disappeared into the building. She turned the key in the ignition and pulled out onto the street, wiping furiously at the tears streaming down her face.

FLASHBACK

"She was sitting in a car outside your building about a month after we started dating."

"You mean the night you practically jumped me outside my building?" He couldn't believe all of this had happened and he had been kept completely unaware.

"You saw her!" Colin yelled. "It had taken me months to get her to come back and you purposefully drove her away!"

Logan's head whipped around toward Colin. "What do you mean come back?" Logan asked in a dangerously low voice.

FLASHBACK

_One month post-break up_

Colin opened the door to Logan's apartment and found the last person he expected to see. "Rory, what the hell are you doing here?" Her eyes visibly widened at the sight of her ex's best friend.

"Colin! Um, I came to talk to Logan."

"I don't think he wants to talk to you right now." Colin replied. He was so angry with her for having broken his best friend's heart.

"Colin, please. Just let me explain—"

"Explain what Rory?! Explain why you just had to break his heart?! He would've done anything for you! We thought you loved him!"

"I do love him!" Rory yelled tears falling rapidly down her face. Colin softened a bit at the sight of her tears.

"Well, you have a hell of a way of showing it." He said softly and closed the door in her face.

FLASHBACK

Colin eyed his friend nervously and sighed. "She came to see you, when I was staying at your place."

"A month after we broke up. She came to see me a month after we broke up and you're telling me now?!"

"Logan, you have to understand, I was so mad at her. She tore you apart! I didn't want her to make things any worse. But I realized that I was wrong in sending her away and spent months getting her to come back."

"A lot of good that did!"

"Mate, when she came back to New Haven she was a wreck. She wouldn't tell us what happened. When we finally found out what happened we told her that she needed to talk to you. Getting her to come back the third time was the most difficult. I think she finally decided for herself that she needed to talk to you, even if it was just for closure."

Logan collapsed on the steps up to the alter, reeling from all this new information. Finn held an envelope out towards Logan. Logan cautiously took it from him, "What is this?"

"Its an early wedding gift," Colin replied. Logan opened the envelope and pulled out what appeared to be a plane ticket, with his name on it, to New York… in two hours.

Logan looked up at his best friends as he began to grasp the significance of their gift. "You better be on that fucking plane in two hours Logan or I swear to God we're going to have to kill you."

Finn turned to Colin startled, "We're in a church, mate. Don't say things like that." Turning to Logan, "but I completely agree." Logan didn't need to be told a third time and was already on his feet striding toward the exit.

"Logan! Where the hell do you think you're going?! The ceremony is tomorrow!" Logan snorted in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me Elizabeth. The wedding is cancelled, we're over." With that he spun around and exited the church.

Finn and Colin still stood by the alter. "Our little boy is all grown up," Finn said wiping away fake tears. Colin just shook his head at Finn's antics.

**A/N: **Next chapter, Logan's arrival in New York. Is Rory willing to listen to what he has to say?


End file.
